Nineteen Years of Silence
by Draco'sLoverr
Summary: Harry and Draco haven't talked or seen each other in 19 years, then when Harry sees off his kids at the platform he recognize a familiar face and decides they need to talk. Please read


Harry Potter walked past the crowd of people leaving platform 9 3/4. He originally intended to leave with his wife, but then he saw a familiar face.  
Nineteen years of silence.. not a word. Not even a glance had he offered him! Harry had seen what he had become, the family he had! The wife and the son. Harry knew he did everything to avoid seeing him, he always did.  
He thought their past was humiliating.  
But now Harry had had enough. He couldn't just stand there anymore.  
He had waved his kids off to school, Ginny had assured him it was gonna be okay. He had met Hermione and Ron again, talked about their days at school. Laughed as a small family entered the platform.  
A tall blonde man with grey eyes, he could see him across the platform the minute he arrived. A woman with long black hair and dark eyes matching her appearance, holding hands with their son. Who looked exactly like his father.  
The Malfoy family.

Draco Malfoy had completely ignored him and his wife had sent Harry a glare that caused him keep his eyes to himself for the next hour.  
But now, Harry had come to the conclusion that Draco knew he was there. He was just ignoring him for the same reason for 19 years. Draco didn't love him anymore. He was ashamed, or that was what Harry thought  
Harry walked past Astoria Malfoy, but luckily she didn't see him. He didn't want to cause any problems, he just wanted to talk.  
Draco stood leaning against a wall, pretending to not notice the man behind him.

"I know you can see me!" Harry hissed at him. At first he didn't react but then he turned around and faced him.  
"Did you say something?" He asked with a blank expression on his face.  
"Yes I bloody hell did!" Harry sighed "Nineteen years! You haven't said a word in nineteen years!" Harry shouted but stopped and lowered his voice "Why?"  
Draco looked a bit shocked and started to mumble.  
"What?!" Harry said in a low angry voice  
"I couldn't!" Draco hissed and met Harry's eyes  
"Why?"  
"I.. I'm sorry Harry, believe me! I just couldn't risk anyone find out, I meant to write, I really did, but-" he stopped looking for signs of understanding in Harry's eyes but he didn't find any.  
His face became blank again and he turned away.  
Harry growled and stepped in front of him.

"Are you walking away again?" He said with he same low voice.  
Draco's eyes were blank now.  
"Harry, honestly!" "Shut the fluck up and listen to me!"  
Harry stood nailed to the ground.  
"Why do you do that!? I mean it wasn't my fault you got married! I loved you Potter! And you married that Weaslette! Do you have any idea what that did to me?"  
"I thought you left me!"  
Harry's heart raced, he couldn't help it, why did they always fight? It wasn't his fault that Draco took off after their 7th year!  
"You left" Harry said and looked at the ground.  
"I had to hide!"  
"Hide?!" Harry exploded, he had forgot everything that had happened in a split second. All he cared about was to get his Draco back!  
"Oh I don't know, maybe because my family committed treason against everything the magical world is about! Maybe because my dad was sent to  
Azkaban! I had to hide because everyone with the name Malfoy was tracked down and forced to Azkaban! I did not do anything!"  
Draco turned away again.  
"How about writing that in a letter, to make me understand that you still loved me!"  
"I tried!"  
"Then why didn't yout tell me!?"  
"Because I thought it'd hurt to much!"  
"Hurt? Well look what it is doing to us now!" Harry said calmly  
"No I thought with time you might forget about it and move on"  
"I didn't, not for one moment, how could I?" Harry took Dracos hand.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know"  
"Please just talk to me"  
Draco was silent for five minutes, he was thinking.  
"Why did you marry Astoria?" Harry finally asked.  
"You marrying her was torturing me since the day I read it in the Daily Prophet, then Astoria came along and I though that if I married her and showed you I had moved on you would forget me, obviously you didn't"  
"Seeing you with her only makes me sad, and it most certainly does not make me forget and move on!" Harry said, he was getting sad now.  
"So I guess this is where it ends.. Malfoy" Harry said and turned away.

Draco stood paralyzed for a few seconds and wondered how Harry could put so much hate in that word. It was like they were back in school. back to hating each other.  
Draco didn't know what to do, he couldn't take losing Harry one more time.  
"Harry" he whispered knowing he was heard "Please wait"  
Harry continued walking, but stopped when he understood what he was about to do. He was treating him the same way Draco had treated him, he didn't mean that to happen, he just wanted to know why Draco had left, now he knew, this wasn't the way.  
He turned around.

"Do you still love me?" Draco asked. His voice shivering.  
Harry still loved him, he could't make himself stop.  
"Harry?" Draco looked at him like a little kid asking his parents if they still loved him, regardless of the stupid things he had done.  
Harry wanted to say no, he wanted to make him feel how it was to lose someone you love. He wanted him to know how he had felt.  
He didn't do as he planned to this time. He would thank himself for that later.

"Of course I love you" he whispered and looked at him.  
"I love you, Harry. Please just stay?"

Harry tried to remain calm but of course he couldn't. He ran back to Draco and hugged him.  
"Don't ever do that again" Draco said and Harry could have sworn he heard a sob.  
"Promise you won't take off again? Remember I said we're in this together! I still stand by that"  
"Promise"  
Harry smiled and kissed him, for the first time in nineteen years. For the first time since his schooldays he felt complete.


End file.
